1. Field
The present disclosure relates to audio encoding and decoding, and more particularly, to an energy lossless encoding method and apparatus, whereby the number of bits required to encode an actual spectral component may be increased by reducing the number of bits required to encode energy information of an audio spectrum within a limited bit range without an increase in complexity or deterioration in quality of reconstructed audio, an audio encoding method and apparatus, an energy lossless decoding method and apparatus, an audio decoding method and apparatus, and a multimedia device employing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
When an audio signal is encoded, side information, such as energy, in addition to an actual spectral component may be included in a bitstream. In this case, by reducing the number of bits allocated to encode the side information with minimum loss, the number of bits allocated to encode the actual spectral component may be increased.
That is, when an audio signal is encoded or decoded, it is required to restore an audio signal having the best audio quality in a corresponding bit range by efficiently using a limited number of bits at a particularly low bit rate.